Mischief Managed
by calma-llama
Summary: Robin and Raven put aside their differences to hunt down Beast Boy to pay for his pranks. Along the way, they find some common ground between them.


Robin and Raven's friendship had an..._Unique _start, to say the very least.

At first, Robin didn't like the _Mistress of Magic_ at all. He found her creepy, emotionless, too quiet, extremely ill tempered, sarcastic and just over all untrustworthy.

Raven thought Robin was too uptight, controlling, calculating and she speculated that had never had a vacation in his life considering the stressed aura that surrounded him.

Basically, when you put one in the room with the other and leave them alone for a few minutes...The results would be pieces furniture on the ceiling and birdarangs stuck in the walls. (Robin would argue that was _one time _and it was mostly Raven's fault. The girl, however, would remain silent, because it was in fact partially her fault for turning a heated argument into a full on assault.)

They were water and fire, complete opposites with conflicting personalities. Robin was a leader by nature and proud, while Raven kept to herself. Either way, they did not get along at all, whether it was as teammates or as friends.

The seeds of relation were actually sowed (unintentionally) by Beast Boy. He, of course, tried to portray himself as the hero of their friendship, but Robin and Raven would wave him off and continued to tell the _real _story to all their listeners.

It began a little like this:

Raven was pissed- _really _pissed.

Beast Boy's pranks were usually a source of comic relief in particularly stressful situations, as much as it pained her to admit it. But this time...He went too far. Well, actually, _way _too far.

"Beast Boy!" She roared into the empty hallways of Titan's Tower. There was no answer, of course. Beast Boy probably realized that if he had stayed, he'd be screwed. Looks like he did have a brain in that head of his after all. Good call, Beast Boy. Good call.

Black aura erupted from Raven's fingertips, wrapping around her digits, yearning for destruction. Her entire being was simply _screeching _bloody murder, it always did actually, but this time it was extremely intense. Raven finally sensed that everything in her room had began to levitate because of her emotions spiraling out of control. She recalled her powers immediately, the furniture dropping with a dull _thud._

She smashed her fist into the wall, knowing her knuckles would bruise from that blow. She was beginning to act like Robin, insensitive and brash.

But, how could she not? Beast Boy had dyed all her cloaks an obnoxious _hot pink_. It was temporary dye that would come out with a few washes, but _hot pink _of all colors! Beast Boy was aware of the value the outfit held for Raven. How could she save the world and keep her mysterious personality in check if she was prancing around Jump City with a hot pink cloak?! Beast Boy had completely risked punishment just for the pleasure of a prank...Now that she thought about it, that made sense.

"Beast Boy..." She hissed, grabbing one of her newly dyed cloaks and stomping for the door. Maybe it was okay to let her Robin side show every once in a while, especially when it came to situations like this. "You have officially earned your way to the top of my hit list and I intend to make your death an enjoyable one to watch."

* * *

On the other side of the spectrum, Robin was also suffering from a dose of Beast Boy's _modest _fun.

He had just finished a particularly taxing martial arts training and even though he didn't specifically mind some grime and sweat, he was still looking forward to stepping into a nice, warm shower and clean away the day's labor.

What he was not planning on, however, was for the mud to explode from the shower head and completely drown him into the thick, brown liquid earth. Again, he didn't mind a little dirt, but he was tired and his muscles were excessively sore and he would have to wake up early tomorrow to fight crime. He sure as hell wasn't going to be in an amazing mood in the morning if he slept in a heavy coating of dirt!

And he knew exactly who it was to blame. A certain green skinned boy who was no doubt laughing about this at this very moment.

He scrubbed most of the mud off his body and snatched his clothes up on threw them on in a rush. He was still shaking some clumps of dirt out of his hair when he sprinted out of the door, calling a quick warning to Cyborg and Starfire not to shower until he came back. He didn't know how the shapeshifter managed to screw with the plumbing without pulling a muscle in his brain, but there was going to be hell to pay when Robin hunted him down.

"Beast Boy...When I get my hands on you, you better be ready to beg for your life." He growled darkly before getting on his motorcycle and began his trip into the city.

* * *

Here, the Boy Wonder and the spellcaster explained, is where things really got interesting (Beast Boy rolled his eyes at this):

Beast Boy, the poor, unsuspecting trickster, was on a date with a pretty blonde haired girl who was new to the city. Raven and Robin knew this because he'd been boasting about taking her out to a newly opened restaurant for the past week.

Basically, he had committed a crime and given the police his location.

Raven reached the restaurant first and stopped on the street across from it. she was thinking about how to unleash her revenge when Robin came along. They both examined each other with mild surprise for a few moments before Robin spoke up.

"Nice cloak." He dryly remarked.

"Nice stench." She snapped through unimpressed eyes. It honestly wasn't _terrible, _but it was definitely noticeable.

"You can blame our darling _Shapeshifter Supreme_ for that." He scowled, spotting Beast Boy and his date in the window of the eatery, chatting away. "Mud shower."

Raven looked disinterested. "Hot pink dye."

Robin nodded. It was quite the eyesore. "You here to get him back too?"

"Yes." Raven confirmed. She knew she didn't have to ask why Robin was there because he had no other reason to appear in the city besides payback and of course, to fight crime.

"Okay." Robin looked thoughtful.

And then, just before he could say anything, she raised one hand. "Azarath metrion zinthos." She whispered and gently flicked her wrist.

Robin raised an eyebrow and looked at the window. He watched in mild amusement as Beast Boy shuddered violently in his seat. The young blonde woman leaned over to him, probably asking what's wrong with him, but Beast Boy simply waved it off with a small laugh.

"Let me guess..." Robin couldn't help but smile. "Ice in his shirt?"

"No way, that'd be way too easy." Raven snickered. "In is pants."

"Ouch."

"Alright, it's your turn." She gestured to the window once more where Beast Boy and his girl were resuming their date. Robin thought about it for a second. He had to teach his friend a lesson.

"...I've been working on something and it seems Beast Boy will have to be our lab rat. Can you get him to stand up?" Robin asked and he knew he had piqued Raven's interest because the corners of her lips began to curl upwards. She whispered the words again and the chair beneath the shapeshifter slid out, the green teenager yelping as his bottom hit the floor.

The teen's cursing was loud enough for every person on the street to stop and stare. He shot up, rubbing his butt and wiggling around uncomfortably. His date flushed in embarrassment, eyes darting to the door and asking if he was okay again.

That was when Robin made his move. In an instant, he hurled a tiny ball will incredible precision through the open window. Once the ball made contact with its destination, it burst into a tiny flame. Robin and Raven couldn't help but snort as they watched nature take its course.

Beast Boy's eyes widened in bewilderment when he realized that smoke had suddenly engulfed his personal space was coming from his pants. His hands shot down in an attempt to put out the flames, but when it became apparent that the fire was not disappearing, he snatched his glass of water from the table and hastily splashed it on his clothing, succeeding in ebbing the fire for just a moment. Beast Boy's eyes finally shifted nervously to the open window and he locked gazes with is teammates.

They both waved.

The flames continued to engulf the fabric and his date looked absolutely horrified. Beast Boy, however, did not turn away from his friends.

"Please, stop!" He mouthed urgently.

Raven and Robin shook their heads, wearing very smug expressions.

It took a moment for Beast Boy to register that the heat that had been licking his legs earlier had vanished. Robin took relish in pointing down.

"Nice underwear Beast Boy!" He called out with glee, gesturing to where his pants were supposed to be. He followed his gaze down, only to find his purple boxers exposed to the world.

His date, the poor mortified girl, turned bright red, yelled some choice words and stomped out of the restaurant, raving about how she was never going on a date with Beast Boy ever again. The rest of the diners erupted into laughter. The shapeshifter simply stood there, frozen.

Raven and Robin high fived, chuckling. They had finally found some common ground between them.

"Hey. Maybe you aren't so bad after all, Birdie Boy."

"Hm. You're pretty okay yourself, Rae-Rae."

It was a peculiar start, the two would later confirm, but it was a good one.


End file.
